Hailey's kidnapping
by skylermf
Summary: Team flare wants revenge against serena for defeating them, so Lyssandre kiddnaps Hailey, Serena's sister. Can leafeon save them? Rated T 'cause logic.


_A/N Hey guys! I decided I needed to fill up my profile, so here's another fic! Be sure to R/R! I have no idea what to write next, so be sure to leave me suggestions! Flames will be surfed over by a shiny Seadra!_

I sat outside the Santalune City gym to see a blond-haired girl victoriously skate out. She skated right by me so I felt the wind on my brown fur.

"I have the bug badge! Before you know it I'll be at the Elite 4!" She bragged to no one in particular. Did she not notice she just skated by the cutest Eevee the world had ever seen? I would not tolerate this rudeness!

_THWACK!_

I gave her a tackle to the face. The shiny badge in her hands fell to the ground and split in two.

"What?! I worked so hard for this!" She said angrily._ What? _I thought, _she earned it._

"Maybe if I go back in she'll give me a new one…" I saw where this was going. I pushed the door opened and ran inside. It was completely dark. The girl opened the door and it slammed behind her.

"What's going on?" She said. A man with red spiky hair emerged from the darkness.

"You are Serena's sister, correct?" The man said. I could sense he was up to something. I had my guard up.

"Y-yes. I'm Hailey. Wh-who are you?" she said shaking.

"Your master." I saw a pendulum emerge from the darkness, held by a yellow creature. I could sense her losing control of herself.

"No! I won't-" she paused, any control she had left disappeared. "Yes M-master…."

I had seen this happen to a pokemon in the wild once before, but never a human. I listened to the man a learned was Lyssandre command the girl I learned was Hailey. They said they were going to the Kalos pokemon league. I remembered that name from somewhere…

Oh!

I remember!

My old trainer took me there! I remember the large rooms! The thrill of battling pokemon I'd never heard of! The brightly colored room with the champion-

Oh.

Then I got smashed to the ground by the Gardivior. Then my trainer yelled and cried for days. All leading up to that one day I saw him releasing my friends. He picked me up and said "This is your fault! You made me lose!" That was the last I heard from him.

I made my way through victory road, the same way I did with my trainer, running from any attacks. When I got to the pokemon league, I saw a girl that looked a lot like Hailey, but taller and more mature. I assumed this was Serena, the girl Lyssandre talked about. I ran up to her.

"Aww!" she said, "What's a cute little Eevee doing out here?" She picked me up and smiled as she took a stone out of her pocket. As I touched the strange rock, I could feel myself going through a transformation. I looked down. My fur was green and covered in leaves. I felt stronger.

"See!" she said, "Now you're a Leafeon!" I had no idea what that meant, but she seemed happy. I purred.

Lyssandre and Hailey swooped down from the sky on a Talonflame. Serena gasped.

"So, we meet again." He said. I growled. I did not miss him.

"Hailey! What are you doing?" Serena said.

"She is under my control." Lyssandre turned to Hailey. "Destroy her!"

Hailey pulled out a pokeball and dropped it on the ground. Hypno came out. I jumped in front of Serena. I would not let that happen again. I used pursuit, a move Hypno was weak to. He fell back, clearly suffering from the hit.

Though I couldn't communicate with pokemon verbally, I tried to do it with my eyes. I gave him my you'd-better-release-Hailey-from-hypnotism-or-else look I just made up. I guess it worked. Hailey regained consciousness and Hypno fled.

Hailey started to speak. "Where am-"

Serena ran up to Hailey and hugged her to the tune of the new perish song I played for Lyssandre. He ran away in disgust. Serena took out a luxury ball.

"Hey, Leafeon. You really saved me out there." I smiled._ Yes Serena._ I thought,_ I will gladly take compliments or pokepuffs from you._

Serena opened the luxury ball and I was sucked inside. For some reason, I felt surprisingly calm in there. She let me out of the ball after a couple minutes.

"Now, you want to play?" I purred, a fun day of games and pokepuffs awaiting me.


End file.
